Now That You Know
by Huckleberry's
Summary: Los años pasaron para los chicos de Cul-de-Sac, creando grandes diferencias que lograron distanciarlos entre ellos. Para Edd, Kevin había cambiado bastante. Para Kevin, Edd seguía siendo un bobo con gustos extraños. De pronto, al verse obligados a trabajar juntos, la percepción que tenían el uno del otro se ve alterada, pero... ¿Hasta que punto?
1. Meiosis

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ed, Edd y Eddy le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

* * *

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para tratar de mantener la concentración y prestar la atención pertinente al señor Lowell, su profesor de biología. Se trataba de la primera clase que tendrían sobre reproducción, y no quería perderse absolutamente nada. El tema  
en sí le apasionaba; siempre había pensado que la transformación de una sola célula en un organismo completo era algo sencillamente fascinante.

—Y como les iba diciendo, la meiosis es un proceso de división celular, pero no como la mitosis. Su función es totalmente diferente, ya que…

El muchacho tomaba nota de cada palabra que iba diciendo el señor Lowell. No podía perderse de nada; no _quería_ perderse de nada. Pero estaba comenzando a distraerse. Dejó el lápiz unos segundos al lado de la mesa, para tomar una bocanada de aire  
y poder concentrarse de una vez por todas.

A su lado, se encontraba la razón (o más bien, lo contrario) por la que estaba tan distraído en esos momentos.

_No mires, Eddward. Concéntrate. No mires._

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada al lugar equivocado.

El pupitre junto al suyo se encontraba vacío; y claro, para Eddward eso no sería un problema si tan sólo fuese porque su compañero se encontraba ausente, o algo así. No, no. Era algo bastante más molesto que eso. La gente podía ausentarse, por enfermedades  
o compromisos importantes. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces estaría sólo ligeramente incómodo, por la asimetría que eso producía en el ambiente, el efecto visual no sería tan potente como para distraerlo. Sin embargo, su mente no dejaba de decirle que  
había algo fuera de lugar, y eso estaba impidiendo que se lograra concentrar.

Y era porque sabía que se trataba del pupitre de Kevin, y que no estaba ausente ni mucho menos.

El atleta había adquirido en los últimos meses el pésimo hábito de llegar tarde a todas las clases de biología. Y eso estaba poniéndolo francamente nervioso.

Edd pasaba prácticamente toda la clase frotándose las manos, aguardando el momento en el que el pelirrojo cruzaría por esa puerta, para interrumpir todo su proceso de aprendizaje (bueno, el de él y sus compañeros).

¡Incluso! A veces, cuando el profesor Lowell comenzaba a explicar algún proceso celular, se preguntaba cada diez segundos si iba a poder terminarlo antes de que llegara Kevin, entorpeciendo todo, y avanzara entre los pupitres hasta llegar al suyo (justo  
al lado de Edd), haciendo mucho ruido y apenas disculpándose por las molestias.

Eddward no se enojaba, pero durante las últimas semanas, Kevin estaba logrando llevarlo a los límites de su paciencia.

—… Y en el caso de las mujeres, la división se detiene dos veces. —Cielos, realmente necesitaba prestar atención, el señor Lowell estaba comenzando a mirarlo extraño—. Eddward.

Cielos, cielos.

—¿Sí, profesor? –contestó inmediatamente, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—¿Podría decirnos cuándo y en qué etapa se detiene exactamente la división? —preguntó el hombre. Edd suspiró aliviado, sabiendo que podía contestar esa pregunta.

—Ciertamente, profesor. La división se detiene por primera vez en profase I, durante la etapa embrionaria. Se reanuda en la pubertad, y allí se detiene en metafase II, hasta la fecundación.

—Excelente —dijo el señor Lowell sonriéndole—, como dice el señor Marion, la división meiotica no termina para el ovocito II hasta la fecundación…

Era realmente una coincidencia que hubiese estado leyendo sobre el tema tan sólo unos días atrás, de otra manera, jamás habría podido contestar esa pregunta. La idea de no poder responder algo en clase sencillamente lo hacía sentir enfermo.

Suspiró de nuevo, tratando de retomar la clase. Frotaba sus manos. El pupitre a su lado seguía vacío.

Miró el reloj de la pared. Si sus observaciones eran correctas, el retraso de Kevin siempre era de más o menos veinte minutos. Considerando el tiempo que ya había transcurrido, el pelirrojo debía abrir la puerta más o menos…

_Ahora._

—Lamento la tardanza, señor Lowell.

Kevin venía algo agitado, como si hubiese corrido para llegar. Traía el pelo mojado, y lamochila sobre los hombros. Miró a la clase con una expresión que Edd no pudo identificar del todo, pero absolutamente lejos de la mortificación que debería  
estar sintiendo.

Vio como hacía un gesto para saludar a Nazz y se dirigía en calma a su asiento. Oh bien, Kevin había llegado tarde otra vez, pero bueno. Por lo menos ahora todo estaba en su lugar…

—Señor Barr.

Todos sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, dirigiendo su mirada al pelirrojo. Edd no fue la excepción.

El aludido no parecía nervioso en absoluto, es más, se mantuvo bastante calmado mientras se quitaba la mochila de los hombros y la colgaba en su silla. No fue hasta que el señor Lowell tosió bastante fuerte que Kevin le dirigió la mirada. Puso una cara  
casi de incredulidad a su maestro, y se detuvo luego a mirar a sus compañeros, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

—Llega más de veinte minutos tarde, _otra vez_ —soltó su maestro, recalcando lo reiterativo de las tardanzas de Kevin. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No volverá a pasar.

Hizo un amago de sentarse, pero el profesor alzó la voz nuevamente, esta vez dejando entrever en su tono de voz su molestia.

—No me parece aceptable. He tolerado su comportamiento por semanas, pero existen límites en todas las cosas.

Edd no pudo evitar pensar que su maestro estaba equivocado; no por la parte donde regañaba a Kevin, no, sino porque se le ocurrían muchísimas funciones donde el límite no existía. Contuvo el deseo de aclarárselo a su profesor, adivinando que no vendría  
al caso, pero lo mantuvo en mente.

—Retírese, señor Barr, hoy no entrará tarde a esta clase —ordenó el señor Lowell, luego de esperar en vano que el pelirrojo dijera algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Kevin.

—Su comportamiento no es aceptable. Me encargaré de que esto llegue a conocimiento del director.

—Oh, no —dijo de pronto Kevin, verdaderamente asustado—. Por favor, no haga eso.

—No está en posición de pedir cosas, señor Barr.

El resto de los adolescentes se mantenía en silencio. Por lo general, Kevin Barr era sinónimo de intocable. El capitán del equipo de Baseball tenía tanta influencia sobre la escuela, que incluso los profesores lo trataban como si las reglas no aplicaran  
para él.

Bueno, eso hasta ahora. El señor Lowell no respetaba nada que interviniera en su trabajo, es decir, hacer que el conocimiento llegara a sus alumnos. Eddward siempre lo había admirado por ello.

—Señor Lowell, por favor, cualquier otra cosa, pero no haga que esto quede en mi reporte académico. Por favor.

... Sin embargo, lapalabra "académico" parecía tener un efecto especial sobre su maestro. A través de los años, Edd se había dado cuenta de ello. Muchas cosas podían ser inasequibles, pero si tenía que ver con la vida académica de sus alumnos, normalmente  
el profesor siempre terminaba cediendo; otra razón por la que lo admiraba.

Por eso, cuando vio que el señor Lowell suavizó la mirada y le indicó a Kevin que tomara asiento no se sorprendió en absoluto. El pelirrojo, por otra parte, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, lo decía su rostro.

El pelirrojo a su lado se quedó de pie unos segundos más, a pesar de que el profesor ya había retomado la clase. Edd supuso que sencillamente no salía de su estupor.

—Kevin —susurró Edd en voz baja—. Está bien, creo que el señor Lowell va a dejar que te quedes esta vez.

Su compañero le dedicó una mirada rápida y asintió, tomando por fin asiento y sacando su libreta.

Edd sonrió algo divertido. Todavía estaba molesto con Kevin por llegar tarde a las clases y, de paso, distraerlo a él de sus obligaciones escolares. Pero debía admitir, que la palabra académico también tenía un efecto especial sobre él; además, la reacción  
de su compañero había sido bastante inusual. Edd supuso que debía existir una razón de peso que lo hiciera preocuparse tanto por sus notas.

Suspiró después de unos segundos. Las cosas ahora sí que estaban en orden, así que se dispuso a volver a sus obligaciones. Finalmente, volvió a mirar a su profesor y a escuchar su explicación sobre el ciclo ovárico.

La clase continuó con normalidad. Edd pudo tomar nota de los detalles esenciales sobre las hormonas que actuaban en el desarrollo de los folículos y los efectos que producían en el organismo. Cuando todo terminó, miró con orgullo sus apuntes, sabiendo  
que le serían de utilidad cuando el momento de estudiar llegara.

El timbré sonó como siempre, anunciando el término de la jornada escolar. Pudo ver como sus amigos suspiraban aliviados, como si la escuela se tratase de algún centro de tortura medieval, y el timbre fuese la única cosa que pudiera dejarlos en libertad.

—Por favor, Doble D —escuchó decir a Eddy. Cuando se volteó a verlo, estaba parado junto a él; se fijó que ya había recogido todas sus cosas y que estaba listo para salir de allí—. Ni siquiera has guardado tu libreta

—Eddy, tranquilo —contestó Edd en el tono suave que siempre usaba para hablar con su amigo—. Estaba repasando algunos detalles importantes de la clase, y hay un par de conceptos que no me quedaron del todo claros, así que me…

—Te quedarás hablando con el señor Lowell, vale —terminó Eddy adivinando lo que Edd diría, un poco de hastío en su voz—. Vaya novedad.

—¿Quieres saber más de los renacuajos, Doble D? —preguntó Ed, apareciendo y colocándose a un lado de Eddy.

—¿Renacua…? Oh —preguntó confundido, cayendo en cuenta luego que su amigo probablemente se refería a los espermatozoides—. Efectivamente, Ed. Los renacuajos me despiertan curiosidad.

—_Los renacuajos me despiertan curiosidad_. Eso es lo más asquerosoque te he escuchado decir en años, Doble D.

Edd rió, ligeramente incómodo.

—Eddy, lo que sucede es…

—Señor Marion, ¿le importaría venir un segundo?

Los tres Eds miraron en dirección al señor Lowell, que se encontraba de pie frente a su escritorio; parado junto a él, nada más y nada menos que Kevin. Parecían estar conversando de algo serio, que estaba haciendo sentir al pelirrojo algo incómodo, por  
la cara que este traía.

—Claro, señor Lowell, voy enseguida.

Se despidió de sus amigos y se acercó al lugar donde Kevin y su profesor estaban hablando. Por alguna razón, presentía que lo que fuera que el señor Lowell le dijera, no le iba a gustar para nada.

La cara que le puso Kevin logró confirmar sus sospechas; algo andaba mal.

Se paró en frente de su profesor y lo miró interrogante. Edd se preguntaba qué era lo que tendría que decirle. De verdad estaba comenzando a pensar lo peor.

Frotó sus manos en un intento de relajarse.

"_Calma, Eddward. Sólo estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas"_

—Saludos, Kevin, profesor. ¿Tiene algún asunto que tratar conmigo? Porque yo tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle —dijo el muchacho, algo nervioso—. Por ejemplo, me intriga saber la forma en la que el espermatozoide encuentra el ovocito; me refiero, el  
interior de la mujer es bastante grande haciendo la comparación de tamaño, por eso me…

—Eddward, de hecho, tengo un favor que pedirte –lo interrumpió su profesor. Edd se quedó en silencio, expectante—. Sé que te apasiona mucho la ciencia.

—Así es —afirmó Edd, preguntándose qué tenía que ver exactamente eso y la presencia de Kevin en el lugar.

—Y bueno, siempre has hecho un trabajo excelente cuando te has encargado de dirigir la feria de ciencias, pero de alguna forma creo que es mucho trabajo para una sola persona.

Oh no, Edd ya intuía por dónde estaba avanzando esa conversación. Cerró los ojos, como anticipándose a lo que venía, todavía frotando sus manos.

"_Por favor, no diga lo que creo que dirá"._

—Y he decidido que este año, Kevin te ayudará con las preparaciones.

Cielos, cielos. No podía estar pasando.

La feria de ciencias era algo más que importante para él; Kevin sólo iba a arruinarlo todo. No podía dejar que lo hiciera, debía hacer algo, decir algo.

Oh, cielos.

—…. ¿Está bien, verdad? ¿Te genera algún problema?

"_Vamos, Edd. Di que no quieres trabajar con él. Di que no. Di alguna vez que no en tu vida, es el momento"._

—En absoluto —contestó, forzando una sonrisa. Se fijó cómo Kevin lo miraba incrédulo, como si hubiese estado guardando la esperanza de que se negara a trabajar con él.

—Perfecto. Confío en que sabrás cómo _ayudarlo a ayudarte_ —respondió su profesor—. Además, el señor Barr pondrá mucho de su parte, es un compromiso.

Edd asintió y sin decir una palabra, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

—¡Señor Marion! ¿Se va? Pensé que tenía algunas preguntas que hacerme.

—Oh, no se preocupe, profesor —respondió Edd, restándole importancia de pronto a sus propias inquietudes académicas—. Recordé que tenía algo importante por hacer. Con su permiso.

Y sin decir más, salió rápidamente por la puerta del salón de clases, sin poder dejar de frotarse las manos.

* * *

—Retírese, señor Barr, hoy no entrará tarde a esta clase.

Cómo diablos podía estar pasando eso. Estaba siendo amenazado por un profesor. Él, Kevin, el capitán del equipo de Baseball.

Jamás en la vida un profesor lo había regañado por llegar tarde. No entendía muy bien cómo es que funcionaba el asunto, pero sus maestros sencillamente lo dejaban en paz. Sospechaba que de una u otra forma, su entrenador tenía mucho que ver en ello.

Pero claro, siempre existían las excepciones. Y ahí estaba, uno de sus maestros estaba amenazándolo casi con _tomar medidas_, o algo así.

Kevin Barr, amenazado, y por el profesor de biología, nada menos.

Se quedó estático unos segundos, con una mueca de horror pintada en el rostro. El señor Lowell había dicho claramente que iba a informarlo al director. Tratóde pensar en las consecuencias inmediatas que es podría traerle: una llamada a su padre,  
quizás una suspensión.

¿Pero qué pasaba a largo plazo? El cerebro de Kevin iba procesando la información lentamente.

Ok, eso significaba que iba a quedar en su registro académico y…

—Oh, no. Por favor no haga eso.

Realmente se estaba sintiendo asustado en ese instante. Se encontraba tan aterrado, que ni siquiera era capaz de preocuparse de las miradas que le estaban lanzando el resto de sus compañeros. Nada. Juraría que incluso le estaban sudando las manos.

—No está en condiciones de pedir cosas, señor Barr.

Maldición, parecía ser que ese viejo iba en serio.

Necesitaba decir algo para cambiar la situación, cualquier cosa. Necesitaba salvarse de alguna manera.

Optó por la honestidad.

—Señor Lowell, por favor, cualquier otra cosa, pero no haga que esto quede en mi reporte académico. Por favor.

Vio como de alguna forma, la expresión de severidad que cargaba el señor Lowell se relajaba de a poco y era remplazada por una ligera sonrisa. Semejante cambio de actitud lo dejó perplejo.

—Tome asiento —le indicó el hombre, confundiéndolo aún más.

"_¿Funcionó? ¿Es en serio? ¿O es una trampa?"._

Su maestro se volteó, y continuó dando la clase, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. De a poco, sus compañeros también volvieron a prestarle atención al hombre. Kevin, en cambio, seguía de pie, inseguro todavía sobre qué debía hacer, como si estuviese esperando  
que alguien viniera y gentilmente le explicara lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Kevin. Está bien, creo que el señor Lowell va a dejar que te quedes esta vez —escuchó que una voz le susurraba.

Era Doble D, uno de los chicos de Cul-de-Sac. Recordaba haber jugado (o algo así) mucho con él y sus amigos cuando eran niños. Ahora, apenas si hablaban. Aunque eso era obvio, considerando que se había convertido en el capitán del equipo de béisbol y  
Doble D, bueno, seguía siendo un nerd, y un poco inadaptado.

Asintió, agradecido de que por fin alguien lo sacara de su asombro, y tomó asiento, aunque todavía algo confundido.

Sacó su libreta y la colocó sobre su escritorio, sin intenciones reales de tomar algún apunte. La biología era un tema que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que podía escuchar decir al señor Lowell era cosas sobre espermatozoides, vaginas y  
penes. Honestamente, no podía tomar en serio a alguien que hablaba tanto de semen de forma didáctica.

La clase se le hizo eterna. Trató de enviarle algunos mensajesa Nazz, para preguntarle si al menos ella entendía qué demonios era lo que había pasado. La chica se había limitado a enviarle miradas de confusión, compartiendo la perplejidad que sentía  
Kevin.

Apenas el timbre sonó, recogió todas sus cosas, guardándolas rápidamente en su mochila. Ya había estado en peligro ese día, y no quería arriesgarse a que su profesor volviera a decirle algo, así que se apresuró para llegar rápidamente a la puerta de salida  
y poder así-

—Señor Barr, espere un segundo.

Se puso tenso otra vez cuando escuchó la voz de su profesor. Ni siquiera tenía intención de dirigirle la mirada, pero supuso que ignorarlo y largarse de allí no era una buena idea. Así que, en vez de marcharse, se devolvió y se colocó junto al señor Lowell.

—Profesor, ya dije que lo sentía, ¿OK? —se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo—. De verdad, sólo no quiero meterme en ningún problema. No volverá a pasar.

—Claro que no volverá a pasar —respondió el hombre—. Si pasa otra vez, no tendrás la oportunidad de reivindicarte, como te la voy a dar ahora.

El hombre se acercó a su escritorio y sacó de él un folleto. Kevin supuso que tenía que ver con alguna de las cosas ñoñas que a los bobos les gustaba hacer.

—La feria de ciencias —dijo el señor Lowell, extendiéndole el folleto.

"_Lo sabía",_ pensó el chico, _"cosas ñoñas para bobos"._

—¿Y qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

—Bueno, que te harás cargo… parcialmente.

Kevin le regaló su mejor cara de confusión, como si acabase de escuchar la cosa más descabellada que alguien le podría haber dicho en el mundo. Por un segundo, el pelirrojo realmente barajó la posibilidad de que su profesor hubiese perdido la razón, porque  
de otra manera, no se explicaba bajo qué punto de vista dejar a él a cargo de esa _cosa científica_ era una buena idea.

—Señor Marion —escuchó como llamaba de pronto a Doble D.

Miró con un poco de pánico cómo Edd se paraba frente a ellos, intuyendo que el hombre estaba hablando en serio sobre todo ese sinsentido.

Estuvo a punto de protestar o algo, pero escuchó cómo su compañero los saludaba a ambos y se mantuvo en silencio. Entonces fue cuando Doble D comenzó a hablar sobre semen y vaginas tal y como había estado haciendo su profesor durante toda la clase, dejándolo  
de paso, sin ganas de dirigirle de nuevo la palabra a ninguno de los dos.

Escuchó cuando el hombre comenzó a contarle también sobre la feria. La reacción de Edd había sido completamente diferente a la suya, con sus ojos casi brillando cuando escuchó la palabra _ciencia_.

—Y he decidido que este año, Kevin te ayudará con las preparaciones… ¿Está bien, verdad? ¿Te genera algún problema?

Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo notó que la expresión de su compañero cambiaba completamente y era reemplazada por una mucho menos amigable, casi de terror.

"_Pensará que voy a arruinarlo todo, o algo así"._

Cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, lejos de sentirse ofendido, se sintió mucho más esperanzado. Miró fijamente a Edd, rogando con todas su fuerzas de que el ñoño frente él estuviese pensando exactamente lo que él creía, y que rechazara la propuesta  
de su maestro.

"_Mírame, soy un inútil. Di que no, por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por fa…"_

—En absoluto.

Dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo por unos segundos, algo frustrado. Escuchó a lo lejos como Edd decía un par de cosas más y se marchaba del lugar, dejándolo de nuevo a solas con el señor Lowell.

No tenía idea cómo demonios se las iba a arreglar para hacer algo que tuviese que ver con ciencias, siendo que él no tenía idea de lo que trataba el tema en primer lugar. Tal vez, si le pedía ayuda a Nazz, podría salir del embrollo de una forma no tan  
humillante.

O, tal vez, era otra pésima idea de todas las que había tenido últimamente. Ya ni sabía que pensar.

—Bueno, señor Barr, espero el primer reporte para mañana en mi oficina —dijo el señor Lowell de pronto, recogiendo sus cosas también y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¿Qué? No puede estar hablando en serio —se quejó el pelirrojo—. ¿No es mañana un poco… pronto? ¡A-además, ni siquiera pude hablar con Doble D! ¿Cómo voy a saber qué hacer para mañana?

—Espero entonces que sepa dónde queda la casa de su compañero, señor Barr.

—Sí, pero…

—Excelente. Buena suerte en su proyecto —lo interrumpió su profesor, caminando hacia la puerta de salida.

Kevin se quedó de pie mirando cómo se marchaba del salón, inseguro de si debía o no protestar por última vez. De alguna forma intuía que nada de lo que pudiera decir iba a cambiar en algo el desenlace de eventos que habían ocurrido hace no más de una  
hora.

—Ah, una cosa más, señor Barr. Le pido encarecidamente que no le de problemas al señor Marion, ¿puedo contar con usted para eso? —Kevin suspiró de nuevo, antes de responder.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

* * *

(N/A: OH. SEÑOR. Le he dado demasiadas vueltas a esta historia. No creo que alguien no lo notara, pero a partir de la mitad del capítulo la narración se centra en Kevin, contando los hechos desde su punto de vista. Por eso como que medio se repite la  
historia. _Déjà vu_)

Si alguien nota algun error, please let me know.


	2. Se comienza por algo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ed, Edd y Eddy pertenecen a Danny Antucci. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro y lo escribo porque es muy divertido c: (aunque si pudiese ganarme la vida escribiendo fanfics, creo que dejaría la Universidad).

* * *

Revisó una vez más que la ortografía de la etiqueta que estaba poniendo sobre su cuaderno de biología fuese la correcta. Era algo que hacía con casi todas las cosas que etiquetaba, así que no le pareció nada del otro mundo cuando se acercó al librero para buscar su diccionario y comprobar empíricamente que, sí, que lo había escrito bien.

Sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio que la palabra del diccionario era exactamente igual a la que había colocado en la etiqueta. Sin embargo, le dio un segundo vistazo antes de decidirse a cerrar el dichoso libro y colocarlo otra vez en su lugar.

No era una exageración. No, en ningún caso. No se podía fiar de nada en realidad, ni de su propia ortografía. Prefería revisar el diccionario cada vez a equivocarse de esa manera que, al fin y al cabo, para eso estaba.

Finalmente, colocó la etiqueta, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y guardó el cuaderno en su mochila. Había transcrito todos los apuntes de ese día, y se encontraba realmente satisfecho con su propio trabajo. Y con los de álgebra.

Porque en general, ese había sido un buen día. Casi, casi perfecto.

Cuando miró el reloj de la pared, se dio cuenta de que casi eran las nueve y de que, claro, que ya era tarde. Se levantó de su escritorio y bajó las escaleras pacíficamente. No porque no tuviese prisa, sino porque correr en las escaleras era algo completamente inseguro e innecesariamente riesgoso.

Antes de ir a dormir, tenía un par de cosas por hacer: revisar que todo estuviese en orden.

¿Ventana de la cocina? Cerrada. ¿Puerta trasera? Cerrada. ¿Llave de agua del baño? Cerrada. ¡Oh! ¿Y la llave de paso de gas? Sí, esa también cerrada.

Caminó por todas las habitaciones del primer piso, asegurándose de que nada estuviese fuera de lugar. Y ya casi había terminado, sólo faltaba revisar la puerta de entrada y…

El sonido inusual del timbre de la casa lo hizo dar un salto de asombro. Revisó de nuevo la hora, esta vez la de su celular. No esperaba a nadie a las nueve y media. Ed y Eddy sabían bien que podía recibir visitas exclusivamente hasta las ocho. Incluso los había hecho firmar un contrato.

Se acercó a la puerta de entrada con cautela, sin tener la más mínima idea de quién podría tratarse. Porque _realmente_ no esperaba a nadie.

—¿Esto está funcionando? —escuchó cómo decía una voz familiar detrás de la puerta—. Demonios, parece que este estúpido timbre está roto.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, como si tuviese algo de miedo de hacerlo. Aunque podría tratarse de un comportamiento natural, considerando quién se encontraba del otro lado.

—Buenas noches, Kevin —saludó, sin abandonar su cordialidad, viendo que era el otro chico el que daba el salto esta vez—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Bobo —respondió Kevin, casi de manera natural. Edd frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Q-quiero decir, esto, _Eddward_.

Edd lo miró inquisitivamente, buscando algún signo que le indicara por qué de pronto el pelirrojo estaba en su puerta, llamándolo Eddward. El chico frente a él venía vestido con la misma ropa que llevaba ese día en la escuela, salvo que esta vez además traía la chaqueta del equipo de Béisbol. No parecía nada extraordinario, y tampoco cargaba nada interesante en las manos.

Así que, sin pistas en absoluto, optó por preguntar.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que tengas que venir hasta mi casa a estas horas?

La pregunta no había sonado de la manera que tenía planeado; cuando la escuchó salir de sus propios labios, le dio la impresión de que había sido incluso algo hostil. Y señores, _hostil_ no es una palabra con la que le gustara identificarse a sí mismo.

Miró a Kevin con cuidado, tratando de analizar su reacción. Vio que el chico sencillamente desviada la mirada y se llevaba una mano al cabello, en una actitud pensativa.

—Bueno, no exactamente… Aunque, en realidad, esto, sí —soltó Kevin, dubitativo—. No sé cómo decir esto.

—Si tiene que ver con la feria de ciencias, soy todo oídos —respondió Edd, sonriéndole al otro chico, en un intento por transmitirle algo de seguridad.

—¡Justamente eso! Mira, Doble bob… quiero decir, _Eddward —_dijo Kevin, corrigiéndose a sí mismo de una forma ceremoniosa que le hizo algo de gracia a Edd—. Primero, quería disculparme, o algo así. Sé que siempre te encargas de esto tú solo, y que disfrutas este tipo de… cosas, y bueno, blablablá, y todo eso.

Doble D debía darle la razón a su compañero pelirrojo en alguna medida en esta ocasión. Claro que se encargaba de todo el asunto él mismo, y no, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie en particular. Era algo que amaba hacer, y sí, por supuesto que lo disfrutaba.

—Y quiero que sepas que en ningún momento tuve la intención de involucrarme en todo esto, de veras, pero no estoy en condiciones de decirle que _no_ al señor Lowell —continuó el pelirrojo, cambiando su tono de voz a uno muchísimo más serio—. Y en serio que esto ahora significa mucho para mí. Así que me gustaría pedirte que me ayudaras… o algo así.

Edd se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos, analizándolo todo rápidamente. Tenía que admitir que la situación le molestaba bastante, porque la feria de ciencias era algo que realmente amaba, y debía reconocer que la primera impresión que tuvo cuando su profesor le dijo que iba a ser Kevin el que iba a "ayudarlo" a llevarla a flote este año fue, sin lugar a dudas, que el pelirrojo resultaría ser un impedimento más que un aporte.

Pero Kevin estaba ahí, frente a él, pidiéndole _ayuda_ porque _significaba mucho para él._ ¿Eso no lograba ponerlos a ambos al mismo nivel? Edd pensó que, de alguna extraña manera, sí lo hacía.

Porque, _cielos_, era la primera interacción que habían tenido en años. Sabía que era lógico; el capitán del equipo de béisbol no hablaba con muchachos como él o sus amigos. Y, sin embargo, había venido a pedirle ayuda.

—¿Entonces quieres esforzarte de verdad? —preguntó Edd finalmente. Kevin asintió enérgicamente.

—No puedo prometerte tantas cosas porque, bueno, soy yo después de todo.

—Kevin, en serio, este es un gesto enternecedor —dijo Eddward, sonriéndole al pelirrojo—. Si te esfuerzas, entonces no habrá de qué preocuparse.

—Eso espero Dob… _Eddward —_se corrigió una vez más Kevin. Edd soltó una risa discreta.

—Valoro el hecho de que uses mi nombre de pila cada vez que quieras referirte a mí para tratar de hacer nuestra relación más cordial —señaló Edd, sonriendo divertido—, pero es completamente innecesario.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó el pelirrojo, visiblemente confundido.

—Que está bien si quieres usar "Edd", o "Doble D". No me molesta en absoluto.

—Vale, vale, Doble D —dijo Kevin, alejándose un poco de la puerta—. Entonces, te veo mañana después de clases, supongo.

—De acuerdo, Kevin —coincidió Edd, viendo al pelirrojo alejarse y despedirse de él con la mano—. Que descanses.

El deportista estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle, pero se detuvo un segundo. Dio media vuelta y caminó nuevamente hacia la casa de Edd. Éste lo miro intrigado, preguntándose seriamente qué podría querer esta vez el otro muchacho.

—¿Sucedió algo, Kevin?

—No, no. Para nada.

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—No te recordaba así —soltó de manera impulsiva, cuando estuvo frente a él—. Eres raro, pero no malo. Sólo raro.

Edd, lejos de ofenderse, rió con un poco más de soltura que antes, asumiendo que Kevin estaba tratando _de verdad_ de hacerle un cumplido.

—Muchas gracias, Kevin. Tú tampoco eres tan malo como recordaba —respondió Edd, siendo sincero.

* * *

—¡Es que no me puedo creer que hayas dicho que sí! —le recriminó furioso Eddy.

Doble D suspiró una vez más esa mañana. Tan sólo habían transcurrido un par de minutos desde que había cruzado el umbral de su casa y ya quería volver; imaginaba que todo el resto del día sería así de tortuoso, y eso no le daba para nada ánimos de seguir caminando, mucho menos en compañía de Eddy.

—¡Es que! ¡Ed! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!?

El muchacho más alto se situó entre él y el menor, tratando de alguna forma de generar paz entre ellos (o eso intuía al menos Edd).

—Vamos, los niños buenos no tienen que pelear.

—Los _niños buenos_ no traicionan a sus amigos —dijo el más bajo, todavía furioso—. ¡Y mucho menos con el enemigo! Entre todas las posibles personas, tenías que elegirlo a él. A Kevin.

—Cielos, Eddy, ya te mencioné que no tuve nada que ver en la decisión del señor Lowell.

—Ya, sí, ¡pero es Kevin! —le recriminó nuevamente—. No has pensado que quizás podrías haber dicho algo como, déjame pensar… ¡OH! Ya sé: "¡NO!".

El sarcasmo que estaba usando su amigo no lo ayudaba a sentirse de mejor ánimo. Ciertamente, podría haber dicho que no; después de todo, era una situación completamente indeseada tener a Kevin, de entre todas las personas, ayudándolo con la feria de ciencias.

No es como necesitara ayuda, en primer lugar.

—Eddy, me parece que estás hiperbolizando una situación menor —respondió Edd con voz pausada—. En primer lugar, el trabajo de Kevin no es más que prestar algún tipo de asistencia menor. Y en segundo, Kevin no es más _enemigo. _La última vez que nos llamó bobos, o nos humilló de alguna manera fue cuando todavía éramos niños. Ahora apenas si nos dirige la palabra.

Contra todo pronóstico, la reacción de Eddy no fue de ira. Doble D casi podía afirmar que fue más bien de resignación, aunque no entendía bien el por qué.

Se fijó que su amigo dejó de caminar unos segundos para quedarse mirando al piso, concentrado en algún punto del asfalto. Se mantuvo así unos instantes (en los que Edd realmente temió por la salud mental del otro), antes de levantar su mirada con rabia y seguir caminando, con un paso muchísimo más firme que el anterior.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, cabeza de calcetín! ¡Ni siquiera necesitas recordármelo! —gritó Eddy, recobrando su tono de enfado—. Ese estúpido orangután se cree mucho mejor que nosotros ahora. Es _taaan_ superior que ni siquiera nos mira en el pasillo; pobre imbécil.

La mirada de fastidio que había cargado Edd hasta ahora se desvaneció cuando oyó las palabras de su amigo.

"_Con que es eso, Eddy"_.

No podía culparlo. La relación de rivalidad de Kevin y Eddy se había interrumpido entre ellos cuando al pelirrojo las cosas comenzaron a funcionarle de maravilla. Tanto, que incluso olvidó lo mal que se llevaba con Eddy. Edd suponía que la popularidad tenía efectos así en la gente.

Sintió unos brazos grandes rodearlo por la cintura y alzarlo del piso, en un abrazo muy apretado.

—Ed, p-por favor. Mi espacio vital e-está… —pidió como pudo Doble D.

—Eddy sólo está preocupado porque tiene miedo de que dejes de jugar con nosotros, como cuando Kevin nos cambió a todos por los palos de béisbol —explicó pausadamente Ed, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¡Por favor! ¡Eso no es cierto! —se quejó Eddy, desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos—. Ni siquiera me importa lo que pasó con ese estúpido de Kevin…

—Lo sé, Eddy —coincidió Edd, sonriéndole. En el fondo, todos sabían que Eddy mentía, pero no hacía falta recalcarlo.

—Sólo… no dejes que te robe el intelecto o algo así —agregó Eddy en voz baja, acelerando el paso, casi logrando dejar atrás a sus amigos.

* * *

Kevin salió del camarín con prisa. La práctica del equipo se había extendido más de la cuenta y había quedado con Doble D esa misma tarde para comenzar _lo-que-sea_ en lo que estaba involucrado. Todavía no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a arreglárselas para que las cosas no resultaran en un completo fracaso, pero tenía algo de esperanza en que el _Doble Tonto _solucionara gran parte del problema.

Después de todo, el bobo seguía siendo un nerd y suponía que debía tomarse con seriedad ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Kevin! —escuchó la voz de una chica llamarlo.

Tuvo que detenerse; era consciente que no tenía mucha opción, considerando de quién se trataba.

—Nazz —le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras volteaba para verla mejor. Lamentablemente, la chica no era alguien a quien pudiese ignorar.

La rubia usaba su uniforme de animadora, y estaba apoyada en uno de los casilleros, en una pose muy casual y amigable; seguramente llevaba todo el tiempo ahí, pero lo más probable es que Kevin no la hubiese notado por la prisa que tenía.

Pero no haberla notado le resultaba bastante extraño, en realidad; se veía muy linda como para no hacerlo.

—¡Aquí estabas! —soltó Nazz alegremente, mientras se acercaba a él y se colgaba de su brazo—. Te llamé tres veces a tu celular, pero no respondiste.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó el pelirrojo—. V-verás, la verdad es que tengo prisa, y bueno, no me fijé en las llamadas perdidas.

—¿Qué? ¡No digas eso, Kev! —se quejó la chica, visiblemente desanimada—. No me digas que ya lo olvidaste.

—Esto… c-claro que no he olvidado nada, Nazz.

La chica se llevó las manos a la cintura y lo miró fijamente con actitud desafiante. Kevin no pudo negar que eso había logrado intimidarlo bastante. Conocía lo suficiente a Nazz como para entender que estaba en problemas.

—¿Entonces? —soltó ella sencillamente.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo, bastante confundido.

—¡Pero, Kev! —se quejó Nazz, cruzando los brazos y apoyando su espalda en los casilleros, visiblemente molesta—. Basta de mentirme. Sólo admite que olvidaste que hoy veríamos una película y ya.

El pelirrojo se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró con cansancio.

—OK, tú ganas; admito que lo olvidé —dijo finalmente, rendido ante su amiga.

—Eres el peor _ex_ novio del mundo —soltó ella burlonamente—. Piensa en cómo vas a compensarme por esto.

—Podemos ver una película cuando tú quieras —contestó el pelirrojo, moviendo los pies impacientemente—. E-es sólo que ahora tengo que… esto…

—_Wow, wow… _¿Dónde vas con tanta urgencia, muchacho? —preguntó la chica, con auténtica curiosidad.

"_Oh, oh"_

—¿Pareciera que tengo prisa? —soltó Kevin, tratando de desviar la pregunta.

—Sólo mírate —le respondió la rubia, aguantando la risa—. ¿Me estás ocultando cosas, Kev?

—Jamás.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —rebatió la chica, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. ¡Ya sé! ¡Es una cita!

No pudo evitar reír enérgicamente cuando escuchó a su amiga sugerir que iba a una _cita._ Porque, por favor, una _cita _no era en absoluto algo parecido a la reunión que tendría con el Doble bobo.

Si tan sólo Nazz supiera dónde realmente tenía que ir, de seguro entendería el chiste.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —reclamó la chica, bastante molesta—. ¡Si te vas a burlar de mí, al menos dime por qué!

—Nazz, no es nada —respondió, todavía riendo—. Aunque tal vez entiendas mejor el chiste si hago… _¡esto!_

Kevin se acercó rápidamente a su amiga y comenzó a atacarla con cosquillas. La chica trató de defenderse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, y terminó retorciéndose contra los casilleros.

—¡Kevin! —gritó Nazz entre risas—. ¡Sabes que… pff! ¡U-usar cosquillas no es j-justo!

—Lo sé —respondió, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas—. Pero adivinaste; la verdad tengo prisa.

—¡Kev, b-basta!

—¡Te veo luego Nazz! —soltó finalmente, antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

—¡E-espera, Kevin!

Kevin debía admitir que no tenía reales intenciones de contarle a su amiga dónde iba exactamente; no porque se avergonzara o algo así (la vergüenza no existía cuando se trataba de Nazz), sino porque conocía a su amiga casi a la perfección, y sabía que ella insistiría en ayudarlo.

Y no quería sonar mal, Nazz era una gran chica y todas esas cosas, pero dudaba que tuviese algún tipo de conocimiento científico, e intuía que todo se traduciría en más y más problemas

"_Y no es como si me faltaran, precisamente"._

Tardó un par de segundos en recordar que su destino era ese lugar que llamaban "biblioteca". En alguna parte de su memoria, tenía consciencia de que un lugar así existía, pero jamás pensó que alguna vez iba a tener la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Recorrió los pasillos en círculos un par de veces antes de llegar al dichoso lugar. Se perdió tantas veces que llegó a cuestionarse si realmente era apropiado que fuese; tal vez era una especie de señal, que estaba tratando de advertirle de algún desastre que pasaría en su vida… o algo así.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca, quedó un poco atónito. Para ser honesto, no recordaba haber estado en ese lugar ni una sola vez, y la cantidad de libros que había lo había dejado algo confundido.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento extraño que pudo haber estado teniendo en ese momento fue interrumpido cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Miró a su alrededor totalmente desorientado, sin poder entender de dónde había salido ese lugar. La cantidad de estantes repletos de libros era verdaderamente abrumante; realmente no entendía _por qué_ la gente necesitaría tantos libros en primer lugar. Dudaba que a alguien le alcanzara la vida para leer la mitad de esa montaña de información.

Pero en serio, ¿dónde diablos estaba?

—¿Joven?

La voz pertenecía a una mujer de unos cincuenta años, que lo miraba inquisitivamente. Kevin debía reconocer que se sentía francamente intimidado.

—¿Esta cosa siempre estuvo en la escuela?

La bibliotecaria –o eso suponía él- le puso una cara de hastío que difícilmente le había visto esbozar a otra persona.

OK, había sido una pésima elección de palabras. Se felicitó mentalmente por su intelecto superior.

—¿Necesita algo? —preguntó la mujer, ignorando su pregunta.

—Esto… sí, sí —se apresuró a decir—; estoy buscando a un chico con una gorra de calcetín, ropa algo ñoña y con un espacio entre sus dientes. Se llama Eddward…

—El señor Marion —lo interrumpió ella—. Llego hace unos veinte minutos. Debe estar sentado cerca de la sección de química.

—Gracias —dijo Kevin, dando un par de temerosos pasos al interior de ese mundo desconocido.

—No hay de qué —escuchó que respondía la mujer—. Ah, por cierto; sí, la biblioteca _siempre_ ha estado aquí. Pero no se preocupe, nos encanta recibir deportistas como usted.

Kevin no sabía si sentirse agradecido u ofendido con las palabras de la bibliotecaria, pero decidió que lo más sensato sería ignorarlo y dedicar sus energías a encontrar la dichosa sección de química.

Mientras más se adentraba en los estantes, más espantado se sentía. Se preguntó si acaso existía algún tipo de fobia para los estantes gigantes repletos de libros y revistas, porque de pronto había comenzado a sentirse algo ansioso.

Tratar de encontrar al chico en ese mar de cosas nuevas no estaba dando muy buenos resultados. Había un montón de ñoños en el lugar, pero ninguno era el que estaba buscando.

"_¿De dónde sale toda esta gente?"_

Los bobos de la biblioteca lo miraban discretamente cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos. Trataba de hacer como que no se daba cuenta, pero estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo; ¿cuál era el problema con que él estuviese ahí?

"_Estúpido Doble Tonto, voy a matarte cuando te encuent- Oh, ahí estás"._

Finalmente, pudo divisar al chico _bobo_ sentado en una mesa alejada, pero cerca de la ventana, demasiado concentrado en un libro como para notar que Kevin llevaba rato buscándolo con la mirada.

Suspiró antes de acercarse, tratando de calmar los nervios que habían aparecido de repente.

"_Calma, Kev. No tienes nada que temer porque, bueno, no sabes nada… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría salir mal?"_

* * *

Finalmente terminé de escribir este capítulo. Es mi mala costumbre; realmente tardo meses en subir la continuación a las historias :( Si alguien estaba esperando este capítulo hace tiempo, _realmente lo siento :( _Me empeño demasiado en mantener los personajes IC, que la narración no sea aburrida, blablablá. Espero haberlo logrado :)

La parte buena: tengo casi un 70% de este fic terminado, pero hay muchos capítulos que están a medias y, bueno, estas cosas pasan.

_Anyway_, gracias a todas y todos los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos, en follows, y que comentaron el capítulo anterior :) de verdad le dan ánimos a esta chica de seguir con este extraño pasatiempo. Amo esta historia en particular dhusiad de verdad que sí :')

¡Hasta pronto (espero)!

Cualquier crítica, tomatazo, zapatazo y loquesea-azo es bienvenida ;)


End file.
